Love in Gravity Falls
by Mxcer
Summary: Dipper-x-Wendy Story. Dipper finally starts a relationship with Wendy. T just in case because almost in the end it includes almost death and sheer torture.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV

The sun, the forest, even the sun may be beautiful, but I think that they cannot match to the beautifulness of Wendy.

Red hair, black eyes...To me, She's like a diamond sprayed with glitter and 24K gold.

I can't find any words that can describe it.

She's my soul mate. My perfect partner.

I would do anything for her...

Reality

"Uh...Dip?"

He woke up from his imagination and Dipper saw Mabel eye him with a strange look.

"Whuh? Why are you looking me like that?"

"Well, duh! You just froze there, and on your face there was this freak smile! What were you thinking?"

"..."

Dipper became red with bashfulness, but just then Wendy came in.

"Hey." She waved at the Pines.

Dipper tried to act cool, but even his original braveness couldn't act up in front of his love interest.

"Uh...um, uh, ha ha...heh...hey."

Suddenly he thought of something._ What are you doing, Dipper Pines? You're a man! Be brave! This could be the only chance...to ask her out!__  
_

Dipper smiled gleefully as he walked toward Wendy to start up his plan.

"So, uh...How's it going?"

"Nothing special. What about you?"

"How about this week?"

"I'm free. Why?"

Dipper tried to spew out the word. The word he had in his heart since he first met her. He breathed in deep and opened his mouth.

"Uh, I know a good place...and I'm also free. Would you like to go with me?

Wendy thought for a minute or two, then she gave her answer.

"So...you're asking me out?"

"Well...Sort of."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Great! See you at 7 in the forest."

**Will their relationship succeed?**

**2 B continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, sunset.

Dipper couldn't believe it. Wendy was beside him, watching the sun go down in the forest.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

"I'll say. How did you find a place like this?"

"One of the discoveries I found in the forest."

For the two of them, this was a valuable memory. Minutes felt like seconds. Hours felt like minutes.

"I've never said this before...but I always liked you."

"Really? I've also liked you, too."

And soon they knew they were thinking the same thing.

The two said the same thing at the same time...

"I love you."

**Whoa! From ask out to lovebirds!**

**What will happen from now on?**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how'd it go?" Mabel asked Dipper who came back.

"Great! We just proposed that we love each other!"

"Whoa...you've really pushed it far!"

"This is just the beginning, Mabel! We've arranged another date at Lake Gravity Falls!"

"Cool! Good luck on that!"

"Thanks, sis."

"Wait a minute...did you just call me sis?"

"Oops!"

Wendy's POV

Well, here I was in this paradise, on a boat, cruising down the lake, with my just-dated Dipper.

Since it was so quiet, I went for a talk.

"Great weather, eh?"

"Yup."

"I'll say. Never gets old, huh? The weather, the city...If I have to leave here I'll refuse. This is such a beautiful place."

"Me too. Not only it is a beautiful place, It's also the place...I met you."

"Oh, Dipper..."

"Oh, Wendy..."

We couldn't hold the love amymore.

We hugged each other.

We kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper's POV

"What's the matter, Dipper?" Mabel asked me.

Seeing this as a chance to solve my personal problems, I told her what the problem was.

"I want to give a present to Wendy, but there's a problem-considering my financial status, all I could buy with my whole allowance is a peanut chocolate bar. What do you think I should do?"

Mabel gave her happy smile and answered me.

"If you're interested in my idea, give a nod, okay?"

"Got it."

And Mabel started her story.

"I've heard rumors that , deep inside the forest, there's an abandoned jail building, and all the things that the prisoners stole lay in the vault inside the main room in the middle of the prison. Some say it's filled with jewerly, and there's many valuable things inside. How's that?"

"It's worth a shot." I nod my head.

Soon, Dipper and Mabel were in the forest, deep inside. After an hour of searching or so, they found: an old, rusted prison with the rusty door opened.

"So the legends were true..." Dipper was amazed.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Well, what's the worst thing that can happen in this place, which is rusty and no one lives here except the cockroaches?"

Shining their flashlights, they looked around the prison, but everywhere the light shone was filled with running rats, iron bars cold as hell, and spider webs.

Mabel kept looking around-until Dipper found something.

"Mabel?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've found the main room."

The duo unlocked the door using one of Mabel's hairpins, and went inside.

"Wardens' guarding room. Here's the vault but it's locked."

But when Dipper pulled the door, the rusty hinges fell off, opening the vault.

"Whoa...check it out! It's filled with all kinds of stuff! Rumors sure were true!"

"Uh...Dipper?"

"Not now Mabel! I'm busy choosing!"

"DIPPER! BEHIND YOU!"

"Ok, what...YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

It was something horrifying, of course-a whole zombie horde of wardens, prisoners, and not to mention psychopaths!

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHH"

"W...We're sorry we came in here! We'll just get out of here, and you guys can go back to sleep and-"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Before Dipper could say anything back, the horde leapt up on him!

"YAAAHHHHH! MABEL! Get outta here! Save yourself!"

"But-"

"Go! Get outta here! Don't let the corpses turn you into one of them!"

Mabel ran out as quick as she could, never turning back.

**Uh oh! Things have gotten hairy!**

**What will happen to Dipper? **


End file.
